Wake up
by Madder Than Mad Hatter
Summary: 'Apparently you don't love me enough.' Naruto thought, still not moving from his position on the bed 'You are such a big liar' He missed him, he missed him so, so much!
1. Chapter 1

**My second sasunaru fic! please be kind**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own any of this!**

* * *

It's been almost a year since Sasuke Uchiha has left Konoha, and those broken hearts that he threw like trash has not yet recovered particularly Naruto. Naruto laid on his small bed in his dingy apartment, for some reason, his dreams about Sasuke is much more vivid last night, slowly he touched his lips where he felt Sasuke kissed him.

"Sasuke you bastard, when I finally bring you back I'm gonna bash your head and knock you unconscious till next year"

He loved the bastard, he loved Sasuke with his whole heart and it destroyed him when he left and the scar the Sasuke left in his heart will be forever there. In every day and every heartbeat Sasuke is always in his mind, and as tears fell from his eyes he wondered if Sasuke could hear his tear drops.

* * *

_"You don't know how to swim?" Sasuke snorted. Naruto couldn't help but feel annoyed and embarrassed at the same time._

"_What is it to you teme?!" He exclaimed, blush covering his face._

_Sasuke just let out a small 'hn' and grabbed his hand pulling him._

"_Where are we going teme?" _

_Sasuke didn't answer until they came to a stop near the lake "Strip." He simply said_

_Naruto's eyes widened at that and his blush returned tenfold "What?! What do you mean by that, you pervert?!"_

_Sasuke sighed and looked at him "I'm going to teach you how to swim dobe, you have to strip unless you want to go home wet?"_

_Naruto pouted but stripped slowly anyway, Sasuke's lips curved into a smile "Such a sexy strip tease"_

"_Y-Y-YOU BASTARD!"  
_

* * *

__"_Naruto" Sasuke whispered as they cuddle on the his couch in the Uchiha manor watching some chick flick movie that they really don't pay attention to._

"_What is it teme? I'm watching" Naruto said even though he's not._

"_I love you" those simple but magical words got its effect as Naruto cutely blushed_

"_Shut up you bastard!"_

_Sasuke smirked "And where is my reply?"_

_Naruto hid his face to the crook of Sasuke's neck "I-I love you too, teme" he said faintly  
_

* * *

__"_I won't ever leave you, Naruto"_

"…_You promise?"_

"_Of course… I love you"  
_

* * *

___Apparently you don't love me enough._ Naruto thought bitterly, still not moving from his position on the bed _You are such a big liar! _He missed him, he missed him so, so much! He misses his gentle touch and his arrogant smirk. He misses their playful fights and he even misses Sasuke's somewhat perverted nature. He misses Sasuke…

He wanted to forget, forget anything and everything that involves that bastard and get on his life like he used to before, he was able to survive when hasn't met him yet so why can't he do it now? Did he become too dependent? Does love really make you stronger and sap it all out when the one you love left? Feeling something like this… he just wished that he never experienced that thing called love.

"Stupid heart" Naruto mumbled to himself "Why can't you just move on?"

He curled up on his bed and hugged his pillow tightly, his tears still running down on his face, wetting his pillow

"If this is a dream… please wake up my heart" and he let out a heartbreaking son

Unbeknownst to him, someone is watching his every move and listening in his every words with sorrow in his eyes as he watch the blond cry. He couldn't help but let some tears escape his onyx eyes as his heart was gripped painfully when he looked at the scene before him, and he only uttered two words that was blown by the wind.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**And that's it! Thank you for reading and please review! I thank you for those who reviewed (You guys are well loved!) and who favorited too (I love you guys too)**


	2. Chapter 2

Onyx colored ayes stared at his reflection at the river water. His strong jaw, pale skin, raven colored hair, strong built and his cold eyes. Love? Kindness? Care? All those things are just a hindrance. He doesn't need them and he wont ever need those kind of pathetic feelings. He is an avenger, a killer. He is heartless and no one can ever melt the ice that surrounds his heart. Putting a hand where his heart supposed to be, he frowned. _It hurts._ Why does it hurts? His eyes caught the reflection of the blue sky. _Just like his eyes._ He frowned once again and turned to leave. A sunflower standing alone at the riverside looking up the bright sun. _Yes, you are much better fitted to the light than a shadow like me. _And the pain in his chest grew.

"Hello there little brother"

His onyx eyes flamed with rage and he immediately drew out his swords. "What are you doing here Itachi!?"

"I see you are still pathetic as ever Sasuke. Got tired of the little demon?" Itachi smirked tauntingly.

"Don't talk to him like that you bastard!" He charged forward but Itachi was quick in dodging him.

"You are weak" he said "You wont be able to kill me with your strength alone., and thanks to you, the holder of the nine-tailed demon fox is weaker"

"Shut up! I will kill you, you bastard! I will kill you!" _for father, for mother and for… Naruto_.

"Well you better hurry up, little brother, or you will be too late" and with that he disappeared with a puff of smoke

_That chakra, _He looked at the village he abandoned "Shit!"

You don't need him, he is not worth it, he is only a hindrance, even though the pain in your chest says otherwise because you need to be stronger, you are an avenger and not a lover.

_But what would I live for without him here?_

* * *

A blond laid on his bed muttering "Stupid Sasuke and his stupid smirking face. When I find him I will punch him so hard and then… and t-then…"

"And then what, dobe?" His azure eyes widened at the deep voice and he instantly jumped the person.

"Sasuke, you bastard! How dare you leave me like that! I hate you, you big liar! I hate you! I hate you!" With every hate he said he clung harder but… _this scent…_

…_It's not his…_

Sasuke cradled his face and then he saw it. The flecks of crimson red in his eyes.

"W-who?"

"Goodnight, Naruto"

And he went into a dreamless sleep.

_Somebody, wake me up._

"Naruto!" Sasuke arrived at Naruto's apartment, it was empty yet full of memories

"_I love you…"_

"_Sasuke you idiot!"_

"_Ramen is served, c'mon lets it bastard"_

"_It's not because it's Valentine's you bastard! I just wanted to try to make some and it happens to be Valentine's day! So here, eat it!"_

_And embarrassed blush, a pouting face, a blinding grin…_

…_.Everything that was Naruto…_

"Damn it! Damn it, damn it DAMN IT! YOU GODDAMN BASTARD ITACHI! GIVE HIM BACK!"

He will have him returned in his arms once again, he will have him back,

And he hope it wont be too late.

* * *

Our long months of exams, requirements and other things are almost finished that's why my schedule is a little bit loose right now and i get to updat... Also I am one hundred percent recovered from chicken pox or anything that threatens my health... Minna~ I am BACK


End file.
